


Moments

by colazitron



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Anton and Zach togehter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

****

Moments

+++

Zach gasped a shaky breath as he drove forward, the smell of the room, of their joined and mixing bodies and odors taking a moment longer to get to his brain. Objectively speaking it probably wasn’t a very pleasant smell, too obtrusive. Still, at the moment, buried in Anton’s ass, covering his body with his own, it was intoxicating.

Zach stretched out and slid his hands along Anton’s sides, up to his arms. Goose bumps rose along his back together with the movement. They started at his spine and spread outwards. He ran his hands over slightly bony shoulders and down over strong arms, until his fingers could weave together with his lover’s.

He rocked his hips once, Anton’s form moving with him with practices ease and sank his teeth in the flesh over Anton’s left shoulder blade lightly before trailing his nose down his neck as far as he could go. He was shadowing the smaller man.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered and pull-pushed his hips again. Anton met his thrust.

He blinked.

Zach watched as Anton settled onto Chris’ lap. No one here believed him he’d go through with it yet. After all he was their little Anton. The guy who talked about sex a lot but didn’t really do it. He could see in their faces that they thought that. If only they knew how wrong they were.

Anton took Chris’ beer bottle out of his hands and handed it to Karl who was sitting next to Chris in their demented little circle on the floor of Eric’s living room. Zach knew that Anton would ask Chris whether this really was okay and it was probably that which stunned the rest into silence as they realized that this was going to happen.

And happen it did. Anton sat more or less opposite of Chris, so he couldn’t see that well, but he saw Anton raise his hands and loop them around Chris’ neck as he angled his head and moved closer. Then there was heavy breathing and the obvious, slight up and down, back and forth motions of Anton’s halo of curls that meant he was kissing someone.

John lowered his beer in awe, staring at the two, and Zach didn’t bother suppressing a grin.

Chris’ hands, that had held him up, reached for Anton. He ran them up over his sides and back, gripped the flesh of his back through the thin band shirt Anton was wearing. The slide of Chris’ large hands on Anton’s suddenly delicate back made a strange sort of noise that Zach couldn’t describe. A _swoosh_? A _rustle_?

He heard Anton gasp and it bothered him that he couldn’t see what Chris had done. Deeming it enough, he hooked two fingers into the back pocket of Anton’s jeans and pulled him off of his friend’s lap.

He blinked.

There were days when everything seemed wondrous to Zach. He’d stare at a car and wonder how the fuck humanity had ever managed to survive long enough let alone gotten their shit together enough to build something like it. Flying was horror on these days.

But even this, Anton’s mouth around his dick, his eyes closed, kneeling before him on the floor, Zach perched onto the edge of the bed was strange to him. He’d done it before and he knew the way Anton always choked a little when he took Zach in too deep. Knew the way his eyes always slipped shut and open, shut and open, like neither Anton nor his body knew what he really wanted. He knew the warm, wet feeling and he knew the pleasure it brought him.

But on days like today he felt like a new-born kid that couldn’t for the life of him decide why this boy was sucking him off. He still climaxed, he still enjoyed it, but it was a completely different kind of pleasure. One that stemmed less from the experienced work of Anton and more of his own seemingly inexperienced brain. Less from the Marilyn-red on Anton’s lips and more from his marveling at them.

It was a strange thing.

He blinked.

Anton pushed him back against the tiled shower wall urgently, like only twens would. The tiles were cold, he could feel the gaps, or rather the edges of the tiles that formed the gaps, dig into his back and he wondered for a short moment whether he was going to slip when he dropped the bar of soap.

But then Anton’s face was in his and he smelled of cigarettes and rain and fresh air and youth and life and his tongue was in Zach’s mouth before he even knew he opened it. He pushed at it and twisted his own around it, he sucked the nicotine taste off it and let it plunder.

The water was turning cold, or maybe it was just because Anton hadn’t closed the door to the shower and the air outside was rushing in, brushing up against his wet body and cooling him off. At least Anton had gotten rid of his clothes before barging in here.

He pressed his hard dick against Zach’s now and the older male moaned his appreciation into tight lips that were still attached to his like they were stitched together. Anton’s hair lost more and more of its volume, clinging to his head just like Anton was clinging to Zach’s face.

Zach was happy.

He blinked.

When Anton was sleepy-tired, he was an interesting lay. He became pliant underneath Zach, completely so. He folded around any obstacle and took Zach into his body with an ease they never accomplished when he was wider awake.

Granted, he didn’t push back against Zach, but rather slid along the mattress higher and higher, but Zach didn’t mind. He also didn’t moan as deeply as he normally did, he mewled. Zach didn’t mind that either. He didn’t even mind Anton looking like he was asleep when he closed his eyes, a relaxed smile stretching his lips upward and his arms lying by his sides lifelessly. If Zach weren’t holding his legs up and folding them around his back, those would have lain on the bed also, he was sure of that.

Zach probably could have folded him into every position of the Kama sutra like this.

He often wondered whether he had a kink for sleeping people, but no one else ever made him want to do them when they were asleep. Anton didn’t even do that. And he wasn’t actually asleep, Zach knew that. He was just very relaxed.

Relaxed enough for Zach to feel his dick slide in and out of him without the trademark pressure. Of course there still was pressure, but the recurring clenching of Anton’s muscles was only very soft and seldom.

Anton’s skin smelled like paradise during that time.

“I love you,” he whispered and blinked.

+++


End file.
